oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Brimhaven Agility Arena
The Brimhaven Agility Arena is a minigame which features an obstacle course for training Agility. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard, who will charge 200 coins for admission. If players have completed Rocking Out, they will be allowed to enter for free. Objective The object of the minigame is to tag the pillars located in the arena in order to get tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for one, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. How to play thumb|right|The arena contains a 5x5 grid of pillars, connected by obstacles. The player begins the game "inactive" - a small indicator in the upper left corner is lit red (lower of the two boxes). One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar, marked by a yellow arrow on the minimap. If it is off-map, a brown arrow will point in its direction on the minimap. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the player becomes "active"- the indicator changes to green (upper of the two boxes). Every subsequent active pillar they tag while active will result in the player getting one ticket. If an active player does not reach the current active pillar before it changes, they will become "inactive" and have to tag an active pillar again to become "active". Players exit the arena via the same ladder with which they entered. What to take thumb|right|A player hanging around the 'active' pillar. When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items that players should take: *Coins - 200 are required to pay the entry fee to the arena, and players may also need to pay for a boat ride after they have finished (NOTE: If players have completed the Rocking Out quest, the entry fee is waived) *Food - see below for advice *Karamja gloves 2 or Karamja gloves 3 for the 10% experience bonus *Agility potions - if the player fails Darts obstacles, these will recover lost Agility levels (Super Restore Potions would also work, but the cost would be much higher) *Boots of Lightness *Spotted or Spottier cape *Penance gloves *Ring of life *Enhanced excalibur for healing *Regen bracelet - Restores hitpoints twice as fast, and is recommended. But don't expect to stay down there living just off of this. Bring food too! Players should note that the lower a player's hitpoints, the less damage a failed obstacle will do. Because of this, most players keep their hitpoints under 20, and take food that is usually consumed in multiple bites. Many players use cakes, as they are quick and easy to obtain by Thieving them from East Ardougne bakery stalls. They also heal only 4 hitpoints per slice, but 12 per inventory slot, making it an effective food when keeping low health. Pineapple pizza heals the most Hitpoints per inventory slot, while still healing under 20 Hitpoints per bite. However, this method isn't necessary, as many other players have also managed to complete the agility arena with full health and food such as monkfish or sharks. A quite effective way to train is to equip a ring of charos (a), boots of lightness, and any other weight reduction items. The player can then fish off of the Karamja Pier, cook the food in TzHaar, and continue training. Weight reducing items are helpful in saving run energy, but extensive testing suggests that a player's weight does not at all affect his or her failure rate at the variety of obstacles in the agility arena. Getting There *Take the boat from Port Sarim and walk. *Use an Amulet of Glory to teleport to Musa Point and walk. *Teleport to East Ardougne and take a boat (30 coins) to Brimhaven. *Activate Karamja Gloves 3 and take Hajedy's carts (10 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your house to Brimhaven and walk. Obstacles The obstacles in between each platform are as follows: No requirement frame|right|Low wall Low wall *Chance of failure: Tiny (VERY rarely you may fail) *Speed: Fast (5 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 8 frame|right|Rope swing Rope swing *Chance of failure: Medium-low (60% success) *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 20 frame|right|Log balance Log balance *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 12 frame|right|Ledge Ledge *Chance of failure: Low (10%) *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 16 frame|right|Plank balance Plank balance *Chance of failure: None (depending on player choice) *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 6 One of the three planks is guaranteed to be safe, the other two are guaranteed to be unsafe. It is easy to tell the difference, since the unsafe planks have visible cracks along the edges. The safe plank changes every time the pillar changes. It is possible for the planks to change between the time the player clicks and the time it takes to begin to travel across the planks. frame|right|Pillars Pillars *Chance of failure:Medium *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 18 frame|right|Monkey bars Monkey bars *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 14 frame|right|Rope balance Rope balance *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 10 frame|right|Sawblade Sawblade * Chance of failure: None if running, but you might be damaged * Speed: Fast (average about 7 seconds) * Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) * Experience: None Success on this obstacle is not random; players must time their run so that they will not be hit by the spinning saw-blade. The chance of success depend on the player's internet connection; if the internet is being particularly slow, this is one obstacle to avoid where possible. Failing the obstacle will sometimes let players pass it, though they may be pushed back. An easy way to pass is to CTRL+click (or have run turned on) the opposite side on the minimap. When players are able to successfully click, they will not fail, unless they are walking. Level 20 obstacles frame|right|Spiked floor Spiked floor *Chance of failure: Medium (50%) *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 24 frame|right|Pressure pads Pressure pads *Chance of failure: Medium-high (60%) *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 26 frame|right|Hand-holds Hand-holds *Chance of failure: Medium-high (60%) *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 22 Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades *Chance of failure: Medium (50%) *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts *Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. *Speed: Slow (8-9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 30 This is by far the most dangerous obstacle on the course; it is invisible, requires the joint-highest level to pass and will lower the player's agility level on failure. Even high-level players find the slowness with which it is passed a reason to avoid it. It often fools inexperienced players who run across it in the assumption that there is no obstacle in their path. If there is an alternative, this should be avoided. Tips *Using the Enhanced Excalibur special gives 20 Hitpoints, which makes players last much longer than just food alone. *At lower levels the agility gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). *After tagging a pillar, players should attempt to go back towards the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform, as the furthermost platforms are 4 obstacles away. *Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. *The nearest bank is located in the TzHaar city. Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; players may also want to play on a more crowded world for the same reason, as there is a higher chance of a friendly player blessing a fresh gravestone. Players may also bring some coins with them and take a cart ride from Hajedy for 10 coins per ride to Shilo village for faster banking. *Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. *People with a Thieving level of 5 or higher can steal cakes from the cake stall in East Ardougne, then take the boat ride to Brimhaven, so they can have food if they fail any of the obstacles. *Karamja gloves 2 or 3 give a 10% boost to all experience gained via obstacles and tickets. *Avoid the darts obstacle if possible, as failing this reduces the Agility level, thus reducing the chance of getting past subsequent obstacles. Take an alternate route, if it is just as quick. *Armour with Prayer bonuses but light weight (such as monk robes and a holy symbol) can be used in conjunction with the prayers Rapid Restore and Rapid Heal to recover from failing the obstacles and lowered Agility from the Darts. *Some players cast High Alchemy on noted items while waiting for the pillars to change. *Assuming that you have 0xp when starting you can get level 40 Agility (Hard Obstacles) in 125 tickets (1-100 ticket xp reward and 1-25ticket xp award) not counting the xp you get by doing the obstacles. *Assuming that you have 0xp when starting you can get level 99 Agility in 40,842 tickets (40-1000ticket xp reward, 8-100 ticket xp award, 1-25ticket xp reward, 1-10 ticket xp reward, and 7-1ticket xp reward) not counting the xp you get by doing the obstacles. *Players should train their agility first at the Gnome Stronghold agility course until their agility is 20 or 40 because for the spinning blade and darts(floor parts with nothing on them)they require 40 agility. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: *1: 240 Agility experience *3: Toadflax *10: Snapdragon *10: 2,480 Agility experience (248 per ticket) *25: 6,500 Agility experience (260 per ticket) *100: 28,000 Agility experience (280 per ticket) *800: Pirate's hook *1000: 320,000 Agility experience (320 per ticket) Trivia *When players dodge the darts in the darts obstacle, a cut scene appears in which the character dodges the darts in slow motion. This is a reference to the science fiction film The Matrix. *The Examine text on the monkey bars says "Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," This is a reference to the classic Disney film The Jungle Book. *The Examine text for one set of pillars reads: "It's a small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind," a reference to Neil Armstrong's words as the first man on the moon. *When crossing the monkey bars, a shadow will appear below the player as if he or she were walking, despite the fact that there isn't ground beneath them. Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Agility